


Frozen Remains

by infectois



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: (well hes mentioned anyways), Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectois/pseuds/infectois
Summary: The new champion takes a step into the past.
Kudos: 5





	Frozen Remains

She had to go back. Simply the uncertainty of what remained behind in the icy caverns gave her chills at night. It was already difficult enough to look towards that general direction while visiting Lacunosa. Reluctantly, Rosa headed towards the field. Everything was frozen in time, Pokemon scattered about per usual. The sky loomed over, the cosmos above watching her very steps. Her hand went over to hold onto her starter’s pokeball quietly, an attempt to stay warm internally. She shouldn’t be scared, she was the champion. Defeated the second coming of Team Plasma, and now protected the region of Unova.

And yet. As the chasm grew closer. The more difficult it became to move. The master ball among her belt trembled, shaking horribly. Was it anger or fear?

As typical for a home to such a beast, the entrance was massive, and Rosa felt small. The sound of her footsteps echoed amongst the cavern walls and the ice that cascaded across them. It was the same, reflecting the dreams that still haunted her. Rosa could almost see a figure standing in the distance, but walking closer, it was simply a pillar of ice. Frozen in place.

She knew what she was looking for, out of the potential horror of it potentially missing. Perhaps an inspired individual could have sought to pull the Excalibur out of the cold stone. Yet there the cane remained, the same as ever. The atmosphere itself radiated off of it, chilling the air. She had to grip her own arms and shiver at the sight of it.

It was still there. She should have figured, ever since the whole incident, no man or Pokémon would dare be brave enough to enter such a cursed cave. She exhaled, attempting to ground herself as she looked at her frosty breath in the air. He hadn’t returned, no one had come here in a long time.

Yet, she did not dare to turn around, instead choosing to step backwards out of the cave, before pulling out a pokeball. Volcarona’s warm aura washed over her, and Rosa was quick to lean into the fuzz. She hopped on, keeping a type grip before looking back. 

Taking off, she didn’t dare look back once more.


End file.
